War on Slade
by charliie
Summary: Beastboy lifted up his hand & let it trail his lips, his mind racing at the sudden impossible possibility.Terra muffled her sobs as she recklessly wiped her eyes.“I guess Slade knew that when you were with me, you’d continue to see Raven until you left."
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a first-timer so enjoy also I don't own anything from the Teen Titans franchise...**

**Prologue**

She ran as fast as the night would let her, tearing past any leaves that swayed in her way. Her knees were throbbing and her chest ached from the quick intake of the harsh cold. Broken twigs and jagged rocks cut through her feet as she picked up her pace, unaware of the black clouds growing overhead.

She wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. If anything, she pushed herself further, unable to hold back the tears that streamed down her face.

She looked back and heard the shouts and quickening steps. Turning back, she saw the edge of the cliff and smiled.

"Raven!"

Raven unexpectedly turned to see the Titans mere steps behind her, all out of breath and drenched from the heavy rain.

"Raven!" Robin shouted once again, "Raven this won't bring him back!"

Raven stepped closer to the edge, and looked down to the crashing waves.

Lifting both of her arms, Raven slowly turned around to her once team-mates.

Cyborg instinctively stepped closer to Raven, one hand held out to her.

"Rae, don't do this. He wouldn't have wanted this. Please Rae!"

Raven could not hold it any longer; she felt the last weeks grow inside of her, within her and finally didn't care to control it anymore.

Pierce black eyes shot through Raven as she let out a spine-curdling scream.

Without a second thought, Raven let herself fall back, only to hear the sudden cries and shouts of the titans.

She was free now: free from the regret, from the dark hours, the soy-based eggs, the insensitive jokes, the maddening laughter and the toothy grin.

Raven was finally free of Beastboy.

Or so she thought.

**Chapter One – The beginning of the end**

A week or so later…

"How can you tell she's even alive?"

"Look at her. She's breathing. Stop being so worried, the worst is over."

"I don't know Cy. How could she do this? To the team? To herself? To me?"

"She thought you were gone. We all thought you were gone."

An uneven silence crept into the dark room.

"I was gone. But…I-I didn't know Cy. You saw, I was gone. I don't even know how I'm here or why I'm back."

"I know. I know…I think you should go get some sleep, you haven't slept in days."

"Nah, I'm fi-"

"No your not. Go get some shuteye. I'll wake you if any of her signs change."

"Cy I don't think I can leave her, what if she wakes and-"

Cyborg slammed his fist into a nearby table.

"God damn it Beast, you can leave her now. You've left her before. You left all of us. Rae just took the worst of it. But don't ever, ever tell her you won't leave her again. You can't do that to her, especially since you brought your blonde girlfriend back!"

"It's not the same!"

"It's worse Beast! Why'd you have to do that to Rae? Especially to Rae!"

"I love her Cy. I do. I swear I do."

"No Beast, you loved her. Loved…I don't know what you feel anymore."

* * *

"_Raven, I love you." _

_Raven let out a sarcastic snigger _

"_I'm sure you do Beast." Raven stood up and brushed off any sand that was caught in her robe. She began to head back to the tower when Beastboy reached for her wrist and pulled her to him._

"_Beastboy, let go", Raven whispered, looking at the dark sand that wrpped itself around her feet._

"_No. I mean it Rae, I don't know how else to say it. I just know. Rae, please tell me you feel the same."_

_From the dim light of the moon, Raven could see Beastboy's dimples dance as he forced a smile. _

"_Tell me Rae," Beastboy pulled Raven closer into his arms. "Tell me Rae." _

_Raven slowly shook her head._

"_I can't Beast. I can't feel the same way. I can't let myself."_

_Beastboy let go of Raven's wrist and lifted her chin, locking his eyes with hers._

"_Rae," Beastboy pleaded, "I can't live without you. Whether you like it or not."_

_Raven closed her eyes and felt Beastboy's hands reach her shoulders and then hold her face. Beastboy slowly traced Raven's lip with his thumb._

"_Rae, I love you", Beastboy whispered, as he slowly leaned into Raven's lips._

"Beastboy!" Raven shot up, panting and drenched in sweat. She slowly rubbed her eyes and waited for her eyes to get used to the surprising darkness.

She groaned once she realised she was in the Titans personal aid room.

With a long sigh, Raven threw off the thick blanket that loosely covered her and gently tried to get out of the bed.

"Ouch!" Raven felt a sudden pain in her right rib. Lifting up her long, white robe she saw bandages covering most of her stomach and right thigh.

"Rae?"

Raven quickly turned around and saw Cyborg sitting up from a couch, yawning.

"Rae, w-what are you doing? You shouldn't be getting up, go back to bed", Cyborg said through a yawn.

"Cyborg how did I surv…how did I…who-"

Cyborg lifted up his left hand and silenced Raven's growing questions. Unable to look into her eyes, Cyborg let his head fall into his hands.

"Rae…his back. Beastboy's back."

Raven began to feel dizzy and nauseous.

"Cyborg…don't. Why? No. No." Raven felt like she was going to throw up, her whole world seemed to cave in. Cyborg quickly went to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rae, you're not well. Go back to bed. Come on, I'll make you some of that creepy tea you like so much."

Raven didn't budge.

"You're lying Cyborg. Why are you lying to me?" Raven yelled.

Her blood began to boil.

"Rae, I'm not lyin-"

"Raven!"

Raven held her breath. She was imagining it. She was. She knew it.

Beastboy slowly stepped into the room, locking his eyes with Raven.

"Get out of here Beast!" Cyborg shouted. Beastboy turned his gaze to Cyborg and glared.

"I'm not leaving Cy!" Beastboy yelled, running his hand through his tangled green hair, and moved even closer to Raven.

"NO!" Raven cried and felt something within explode.

She summoned all her power and charged it at Beastboy.

"Rae, don't!" Cyborg roared, running to Beastboy.

It all happened in a flash. Before anyone's eyes could adjust, Beastboy and Cyborg were on the floor, both unconscious.

Robin and Starfire came rushing into the room, both stunned at the sight of Raven mid-air, her eyes glowering at her victims.

"Raven what did you do?" Robin asked, approaching Raven.

Before Raven could even acknowledge Robin's question, an abrupt shriek came from the doorway.

"Beastboy!"

Terra ran to Beastboy and gently lifted his head into her arms.

It was all too much.

Raven's black eyes rolled back into her head, as she swiftly fell from the air onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 The terror of Terra

**Chapter Two – The terror of Terra**

Robin paced the long hallway of the tower, hands in his pockets and head down. He was deep in thought when he heard a door creak open.

"Beastboy?" Robin was shocked to see Beastboy in the guest bedroom which was grudgingly given to Terra by his team-mates.

"What are you doing in Terra's room?" Robin glowered.

Beastboy rubbed his palm against the back of his head and let out a sigh. Stepping out of Terra's room, he softly closed the door behind him.

"Terra needed some…some company. She couldn't go to sleep." Beastboy said, unable to look Robin in the face.

"I needed to talk to her", Robin said, "Beast, she can't stay here, what if she's still working for Slade? What if she double-crosses us again? What if-"

"Robin she left Slade, she's not…not the same girl. She's changed and she's lost," Beastboy whispered, eyes caught on the floor. "She needs my help."

Robin was speechless. He was irritated, no doubt about it, but he had to take the word of one of his titans, so he pointed to Beastboy's left arm to change the subject.

"It didn't break right?"

"No," Beastboy supposed, lifting his arm up, "just fractured and a little sore, Cyborg got the worst of Raven's blow".

Beastboy let out a slight cough. "H-how's Rae?"

Robin groaned.

"She's not letting anyone into her room. Star and Cy have tried everything but she won't budge. All she does, day in and day out, is meditating", Robin said in frustration.

Beastboy felt a sudden lunge in his chest. "Oh, um…I was going to stop by her room, but I thought…maybe she wouldn't want to see me."

Robin nodded in agreement. "I think it's for the best that you don't, you know until she cools down."

Beastboy kept silent. He could feel Robin's defiant stare.

"Robin…I-uh. Terra…me..," Beastboy couldn't continue, he didn't know what to say.

"Beast, it's between you and Raven. I can't say anything", Robin alleged uncomfortably.

Beastboy slightly nodded, as Robin began to walk away.

"Robin!" Beastboy shouted. Robin turned around, a solemn look pasted across his face.

"I'm sorry, for everything. How I just left the team like that". Robin forced a smile and kept on walking when he felt a swift prick in his shoulder, "and I'm sorry for this."

Robin slowly began to collapse to the floor, his vision beginning to blur.

The very last thing he saw before he fainted was Beastboy's shouts for Terra, who, within a heartbeat, snickered at the fallen Robin and planted a quick kiss on Beastboy.

*** * ***

A slight breeze played against Raven's tangled hair as she let out a soft grunt.

Again, she thought to herself.

"Azarath, met-" Raven's mind began to race with the vivid image of Beastboy and the lost hours spent in the Tower together.

"Crap", she grumbled for the fifteenth time that cold morning.

Hovering over the tower's roof, legs crossed and fingers positioned to her temple, Raven tried to use all her strength to erase any memories that were, in the slightest way, significant to her.

Again, she thought to herself, more forcefully than the last.

"Azarath…Azarath…Azarath-" Raven broke from her repetitive chant as her eyes suddenly became cloudy and her mind mute from her struggle to defeat it.

"_Beast__boy?" Raven whispered, as she slowly sat beside Beastboy. _

_The sun was retreating as the yielding sky began to paint it to a soft crimson. _

_Raven stared at it, __bewildered by the beauty. _

_Beastboy did not look up__ at Raven instead continued to let his head hang down into his hands. _

_Raven slowly let out a sigh._

"_Beast?" she whispered again. _

_Nothing but the thundering sounds of the waves crashing below._

_Raven grew anxious. She had never seen Beastboy in this state. He was unquestionably, the happiest person she had ever met or known. _

_Yeah, it killed her to be next to him when he was like that but something...something worse deep inside Raven was being disturbed by this Beastboy beside her. _

"_Beastboy she wasn't right," Raven pointed out to Beastboy. "I'm sorry for your loss but she was working for Slade. No-one deserves to die but…what if she killed one of us before her own death". _

_Beastboy let out a low snarl and turned to Raven. _

_Raven held her breath at the sight of Beastboy. His eyes were swollen and scarlet and his face was covered with diminutive cuts. _

"_I don't care", Beastboy growled. _

_Raven felt as though a truck hit her and rid her body of all feeling._

"_You wouldn't have cared if one of us died instead of her?" Raven asked Beastboy._

_Beastboy kept quiet and stared out into the deep cobalt sea._

_Raven was enraged; she couldn't come to terms with what she was hearing. _

"_She was the enemy Beast and if that's the way you feel about the team then I guess she deserved to-" a deafening snarl ripped out of Beastboy as he lunged at Raven. _

_Raven hastily flew in the air, scarcely missing Beastboy's attack._

_Beastboy __slowly but surely got up from the ground, nostrils flaring, when he caught sight of Raven, bleeding from the side of her face._

"_Oh Jesus Rae I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Beastboy cried coming back to his human senses, "I swear I wasn't thinking."_

_Beastboy ran to __Raven's side and held her face in his large hands. _

_Raven didn't realise to that point that she was even bleeding. _

"_It's small Beast and an accident, it's nothing." Raven hurriedly said, trying to free herself of Beastboy's hold._

_It was nothing, a slight scratch not even deep enough for a bandage, but Beastboy, consumed with guilt and shame, ripped a part of his suits sleeve and placed it on the tiny cut._

_They were close. Close enough for Beastboy to hear the slight twitter of Raven's heart; close enough for Raven to read his growing emotions. _

_Pulling herself away, Raven began to stutter._

"_Beast…n-no. You're just in a hurting phase," Raven softly said, her dark mauve eyes penetrating into Beastboy's hard stare, "you want Terra."_

_A slight smile crawled itself across Beastboy's face._

"_I want Terra Rae…" Beastboy breathed, drawing Raven closer to him and placing a hand on her back, "but I need you"._

_Raven felt all of her emotions building up, fearing she was going to lose control at any second but there was no time for trepidation; Beastboy leaned into Raven's lips, forcing hers to part. _

_Slowly, at first, Beastboy began to massage his tongue with Raven's, unwillingly forcing Raven to mimic the action. _

_Seconds. Minutes. Hours. _

_Neither Beastboy nor Raven could tell how long that kiss lasted. _

_Beastboy ran his hand through Raven's hair as he pulled her closer into his body, while his other hand softly caressed the curved arch of her back. _

_It was only after the fourth light bulb overhead the roof's entrance door __exploded from a dark force within Raven, did Beastboy pull away. _

_Flustered and out of breath, both Beastboy and Raven could not keep a straight face. _

_Beastboy let out a small, nervous laugh, "that was…uh…did you…uh…Rae."_

_Beastboy ran his fingers through his tousled __hair, a habit only sprung from an uncomfortably nervous situation. _

"_Rae", Beastboy moved closer to Raven, "I love-"_

"Raven!"

Removing her fingers from her temple and descending to the ground, Raven saw Cyborg at the entrance of the door, on his knees.

"R-Raven run" Cyborg lastly shouted as he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Cyborg what-"

The entrance to the roof was burst open and disintegrated by a massive flying rock with none other than Terra on top.

"Azarath Metri-"

Terra, hearing Raven's chant, aimed a part of the rock she was atop of at Raven, who was too stunned to move out of the way.

"You know you really should shorten those weird chants of yours", Terra said through laughter.

Raven was on the floor unable to get up because of a strong burning pain in her right knee.

"What did you do the Titans Terra?" Raven shouted, anger fighting its way out.

Terra stopped laughing and jumped off the floating rock, her blonde locks thrashing in the brutal wind.

"Me?" Terra suggested sweetly, "why Raven I didn't do all of this, some yes, but all?" she started to giggle, "Beastboy got the other two".

Raven felt the earth stop spinning. The world seemed to come to an end; colliding, if not, with time itself.

She let go of all emotions and let rage consume her entirely.

Four scarlet eyes blasted through Raven as a mist of black began to swirl around Raven's body, lifting her up into the now violently murky sky.

Raven began to screech a blood-chilling scream as she felt powerful sparks erupting from her fingertips and through her body **-**- an ear-splitting slash brought Raven to herself.

Terra had rapidly thrown a needle-like dagger into Raven's chest.

Raven spiraled down to the rooftop's ground when Terra flew high on the floating rock and seized Raven's neck, swinging her body over the edge of the Titans' rooftop.

"Raven", Terra silently whispered into Raven's ear, "his all mine now".

Terra let go of Raven and watched as her petite body began to plummet into the awaiting hard land.

Raven could not use her powers, she was frozen; frozen to her very core, and she couldn't even blink, or think.

The last thing Raven was conscious of was the approaching concrete and a green blur in the far distance.


	3. Chapter 3 Part I: death or love?

**Chapter Three – Part I: death or love?**

It was half-past two in the morning when Beastboy finally walked out of the cold, marble training room. He had accomplished in destroying three twelve-foot robots, an undersized battalion of rapid-firing gun posts and earned himself a deep cut in his right cheek. Raw and exhausted, Beastboy walked into the depressing stone hallway that was inescapably his new home now.

Shaking his head, Beastboy let out a slight rough grunt as he stepped into his new bedroom, which consisted of one single metal bed and grey drywall, and Terra in beige underwear alone, a smirk glowing on her face.

"I've been waiting for you Beast", purred Terra as she slowly got up from the bed and strolled towards Beastboy. "I've been waiting a long, long time".

Beastboy ignored Terra and walked towards the bathroom, pulling off his training shirt at the same time, showcasing his chiseled chest and abs. Terra let out a soft moan as she caught sight of Beastboy's defined chest and began to run her slender fingers down his abs and across his lower abdomen.

"My, my Beast, have you been working out?" Terra exclaimed seductively, her eyes glued onto Beastboy's crotch. Beastboy rolled his eyes and hastily pressed Terra away.

"I'm tired. I want to take a shower than go to sleep. Go to your room Terra", Beastboy frustratingly said.

Terra disregarded Beastboy's rejection and reached for the middle of his sweatpants, infuriated that no bulge was growing at the sight of her half-naked body.

"Why don't we shower together?" Terra insisted.

Beastboy grabbed Terra's hand that was absentmindedly groping his crotch and put it to her side.

"I said no Terra", Beastboy violently whispered, "not tonight".

Terra glared at Beastboy who, in turn, pushed Terra out of his bathroom and locked the door behind him.

The sound of the shower hit Terra across the face. She was rejected. A shock in itself, as no-one had ever rejected Terra. But she pushed it out of her mind.

_His tired_, she thought, _he still wants me. _Nodding her head, Terra leered to herself, as she walked into her room down the hall.

_Yes, his just tired_, Terra forced herself to believe as she got into her own bed, tieing her long blonde hair into a tight bun, _Slade's just pushing him to his maximum strength. That's all…That's all._

_*** * ***_

Raven was not in a dark cell. She was not sitting in a corner, shaking violently from the cold. She wasn't even powerless. No, Raven was back in the tower, blowing the steam off her favourite herbal tea and sitting across the other four Titans who were all laughing from an immature joke told by Cyborg and Beastboy. She wasn't laughing or hooting like the others but she was calm and relaxed, a state Raven desired all her life.

A sudden squeak brought Raven back to a dark cell in a corner, shaking violently from the cold, and powerless.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and waited for her tired eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her heart began to race and her mouth dried up when she saw a little green mouse scatter past her feet.

Beastboy morphed into his human form and slanted his back against the cell's bars, his eyes locked onto Raven.

He had lied to Terra, waiting for hours to make sure she was asleep. He wouldn't have lasted the night if he hadn't known for sure Raven was here and alive, only two floors down from his room.

"Rae?" he mumbled, unable to take his eyes off her. The Raven he had once known was completely gone.

Raven began to tremble aggressively.

Beastboy was horrified; he had never been so frightened for Raven in his life.

"Raven! Raven, please. Stop. Stop shaking. Raven, I'm here! I'm not leaving you, ever!" Beastboy shouted, as he ran to her side wrapping his broad-shouldered arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace.

Rage consumed Raven. Although powerless, Raven felt the demon within her soar into a wrath.

In a menacing, sadistic voice, Raven roared, "do not touch me!"

Beastboy hastily let go of Raven as if he had touched a burning stove. As his arms began to hiss from the burn, he stared directly into Raven's shadowy amethyst eyes. It hurt like hell, his arms did, but he did nothing about it, he just let them drop by his side. He couldn't keep his weary eyes off Raven. How her hair stuck to her now swollen face and how her ragged robe clutched to her petite body. She was a mess, and it was, indisputably, all his fault.

"Raven the others, they-" Beastboy didn't know how to say it, but he knew this was the only chance he'd ever get, "have to stay here, but you don't. You can't stay here Rae. I'll get you out, please just come with me." Beastboy outstretched his hand to Raven, who, sequentially, turned her head in the opposite direction toward the cell's crumpling wall.

"Rae, please. Please I can't do this to you. Please come with me." Beastboy pled.

Raven kept staring into the crack when she heard a low, mocking giggle from outside the cell.

"Beastboy", Terra sweetly exclaimed, "can you tell me what the fuck you are doing in Raven's cell?"

Unconsciously, Raven turned to look at Beastboy who was still staring at her.

Her heart skipped a beat, as Beastboy morphed into a green cockroach and crawled outside the bars beside Terra. Transforming back into a human, Beastboy placed his palm across Terra's cheek.

"What are you doing up Terra?" Beastboy whispered, stroking Terra's cheek with the back of his hands, his eyes still locked with Raven's.

"W-what am I doing up? What are you doing here?" Terra hissed, "you saved her when I dropped her Beast. What's going on?" Beastboy turned his gaze to Terra.

"Terra", he whispered into her ear tenderly, "_my Terra_. Slade wanted all of the Teen Titans alive and in his possession. Remember?" Beastboy continued to stroke Terra's cheek as Terra speedily placed her lips on his, closing her eyes to embrace the kiss further. Beastboy, however, kept his eyes open and stared at Raven whose eyes began to swell up as she dug her nails into her palm.

"Beastboy. Terra." The deep, malevolent voice that had tormented the Teen Titans for years circled around Beastboy.

Slade stepped into the light and threw a dark look at Beastboy.

"I see you've reacted well to my training courses young changeling", Slade said in a vile, distasteful low voice, "and I see Raven hasn't reacted as well as I had predicted. All of her powers have not been torn apart like the others have."

Raven let out a small gasp, as she realised the suffering her other team-mates must be going through.

A wicked grin crawled itself across Slade's face.

"Don't you think _Beastboy,_" Slade said in a disgusted manner, "that all of this demon's powers should be exterminated."

From the corner of her eye, Raven saw Beastboy vaguely nod.

"Good. Give her some of this new hydroacidicnesium serum Terra" Slade stated, and reached into his suit's side pocket, "be wary Raven, this is different to the one Terra gave you last time. That one only relaxed your nerves, this one I'm afraid, distorts them and fuses the acid with your nerves," Slade let out a disturbing chuckle, "which, I deeply apologise for Raven, will cause great pain."

Slade pointed his finger to Raven and opened the cell with a flick of his hand. Sniggering, Terra strolled into Raven's cell.

Beastboy slowly turned his back on Raven, and clenched his fists as he heard her cries of pain.

"AHHHHHH!"

Raven had never felt pain to this today. Or so she repeatedly told herself as Terra threw the now empty needle against the stone wall and watched in delight as Raven squirmed and screamed in horrendous pain.

Tears welled up in Beastboy's eyes as he clenched his fists even tighter, his knuckles turning a ghastly white shade.

All of a sudden, Raven's shouts turned into low whimpers as she struggled to keep herself together.

Slade let out a thunderous cackle. "Terrific Terra. Absolutely terrific. But more must be done to weaken her. To destroy Raven," Slade quickly turned around and grabbed Beastboy roughly by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Beastboy, it's your turn now."

Letting Beastboy fall to the ground, Slade reached for another serum-filled-needle and threw into the hands of Beastboy.

"Do it now Beastboy!" Slade bellowed. "Do it, if you really are in this war with me!"

Beastboy slowly got up from the ground and walked into Raven's cell. Raven was on the floor, twitching ever so slightly and whimpering quietly when she caught Beastboy's eyes and locked it with hers.

Beastboy leaned over Raven's body and placed his hand on her neck to stop her from moving; avoiding the sadness in her now coal black eyes.

Lowering the serum into her neck, Raven felt something wet and salty fall on her bruised face. Looking up, she saw tears cascade down Beastboy's wounded cheek.

"I love you Rae."

**A/N: Hey guys chapter three and four is a two-part scene that I've decided to divide into two chapters because of length and whatnot. Hope your having fun with the story as much as I am...**

**Review for any interesting inclusions that you may want me to incude to spice up the story, or hey review just because you liked my story that much ;)**

**Keep reading, the next twist will blow your mind!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part II: death or love?

"Do it now Beastboy!" Slade bellowed. "Do it, if you really are in this war with me!"

Beastboy slowly got up from the ground and walked into Raven's cell. Raven was on the floor, twitching ever so slightly and whimpering quietly when she caught Beastboy's eyes and locked it with hers.

Beastboy leaned over Raven's body and placed his hand on her neck to stop her from moving; avoiding the sadness in her now coal black eyes.

Lowering the serum into her neck, Raven felt something wet and salty fall on her bruised face. Looking up, she saw tears cascade down Beastboy's wounded cheek.

"I love you Rae."

**Chapter four – Part II: death or love?**

Raven tightly shut her eyes as she tensed her whole body; with whatever strength she had left, waiting for the excruciating pain to rise within her for the second time.

A sudden thud made Raven promptly open her eyes.

"Raven!" Beastboy leapt atop Raven, covering every ounce of her from crashing rocks and sharp boulders.

Raven could barely hear the shrill shrieks of Terra as Beastboy swiftly picked up Raven and ran as fast as a leopard down the crumpling hallway.

Within the blink of an eye, Raven was outside, lying on a mush of green and surrounded by soaring oak trees, incapable to see anything from the faint light of the moon above.

Beastboy was standing above her, staring into the forest from the way they had came, as he abruptly turned to Raven; blood trickling from his cut face, and left forearm, when he extended his hand to her, waiting for her to accept his invitation.

"Don't touch me", Raven spat, as she glared at Beastboy.

Beastboy let out a malicious roar and slammed his fist into a nearby tree. With an ear-splitting crack, the tree snapped in two.

"Raven enough!" Beastboy yelled, his hands flying in the air.

Raven quickly stood up, though feeling extremely light-headed, and began to slumber back to the tall, secluded warehouse. Beastboy shook his head and grabbed Raven by her wrists and yanked her to him.

"Let go of me", Raven hissed, "if I had my powers-"

"You'll get them back", Beastboy cut in, as he relished the soft feel of Raven across him for a few measly seconds. Raven pressed Beastboy away from her, but was unable to make him release his firm grip on her wrist.

"Let me go!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

A few night-owls rattled atop a tree a few feet away, while Beastboy gradually let go of Raven.

"Don't go back there", Beastboy said, never leaving Raven's callous gaze.

Raven ignored Beastboy's pleading emerald eyes and, with an insignificant limp, tried to walk to Slade's abandoned storehouse.

"Raven...Raven! Argh! Are you insane? Do you know what I did when I threw that serum to Slade? He'll be up now, you have to stay here!"

Raven let out an angry snicker.

"You don't understand do you? I don't care what Slade does to me, I need to rescue the rest of the team from him and you!"

Beastboy snarled.

"No Raven! I'm not letting you. I've screwed up everything by helping you escape; I'm not letting you-"

"Then you should have let me die!"

Beastboy began to feel faint from the anger that was building inside of him.

"Raven, you can't save them. Slade has...Slade has them un-"

Beastboy pressed his lips together and pressed his palm against his blood-gushing cheek.

Raven stopped in her tracks.

"What? What has Slade done to them? Beastboy tell me now!"

Beastboy drew in a short breath and looked at his blood-covered palm.

"I can't Rae-"

"Don't call me that", Raven snapped, as she stormed at Beastboy, "don't you ever, ever call me Rae".

Beastboy shook his head.

"_You don't get do you?_ You can't leave me _Rae. _I won't ever let you leave _me_."

Raven hysterically began to laugh.

"oh, so it's ok for you to leave me, months after Terra was killed, which I don't know what the hell happened since she was trying to kill me a couple of days ago, and than announce your undying love to me and than poof just vanish into thin air! No letter, no good-bye!"

Raven was unaware that she was crying, she was unconscious of Beastboy's arms around her, holding her head on his bruised chest; Raven was only responsive of what was happening when Beastboy lifted her chin with a finger and placed the softest of kisses on her pale crimson lips.

Pulling back, Beastboy slowly began a trail of kisses on the tears that streamed down Raven's cheeks, oblivious to the words that poured out of his mouth.

"I had to. I had to leave. It wasn't for me, it wasn't for Slade. It was for..." Beastboy bit his bottom lip, "I just had to Rae, and I have to do this."

Beastboy's arms fell to his sides and slowly pushed a confused Raven back.

"I have to go back and get Terra."

It was a hard, cold slap: sharp and painful.

Raven held her breath and thought of nothing but resentment.

Beastboy kept his eyes on the mud-spattered dirt and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Raven, please, don't. Don't think this is-"

"You'd rather save her than the team? How do you even know that the Titans are even alive now?" Raven shouted, cursing herself for falling for the beast's sweet words again.

"How do I know that Terra is still alive?" Beastboy screamed back.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Beast, do you know what you're saying? Do you comprehend the words that are stupidly flying out of your idiotic mouth?" Raven placed her fingers to her temples and began to rapidly rub. "You're risking the Titan's lives for Terra." Raven ruthlessly whispered.

Beastboy wasn't ignorant to the hurt he saw in her eyes; he wasn't oblivious to the anger that was trying to fight its way out too. But he couldn't, Beastboy couldn't risk it.

"I can't lose her again Rae."

*******

Beastboy thrashed the burning soil beneath his feet, as he ran, as fast as he was able to, back to Slade's warehouse, his mind racing just as quick.

Was he too late? Would Raven be ok? He had, he hoped with all his life, begged Raven to not follow him back to the depot, he knew it was a lost cause but he tried, he tried in every way.

Beastboy was too caught up in his swift thoughts and was going too hasty to notice a considerable amount of neon green blur racing beside him.

With a quick screech, a green energy blast was thrown at Beastboy, who came stumbling to the earth, his shoulder blade clearly dislocated.

A second wave of blue energy blasts came beaming towards Beastboy, as he, in a flash, transformed into an eagle.

It was too late.

A row of **R** marked nets was thrown in the air and swathed itself across Beastboy.

There was no escape.

Beastboy tried every animal and beast he had ever succumbed to but it was no use. No matter how small or big the animal, Beastboy was trapped.

"Slade!" Beastboy roared.

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin circled the struggling Beast.

"Guys! Guys! It's me, Beast! Beastboy!"

From the corner of his eye, Beastboy say a black shadow appear atop the towering warehouse.

A hair-raising chuckle drew Beastboy's full attention to the warehouse's roof.

Slade was on the edge of the roof, grasping Terra by the neck with his right hand, and Raven with his other.

Beastboy let all self-control go.

Transforming in a rapid succession, Beastboy used all his strength to break free of the numerous nets.

"I'm going to kill you!" Beastboy viciously bellowed.

Slade stopped laughing and let out a long growl.

"You were so...so attuned with my training young changeling. So loyal. So strong. So willing to kill", Slade spitefully howled to Beastboy, "but I've got them now, their all mine now Beastboy. I don't mind losing one Titan; you'll eventually understand young Beast. Though", Slade venomously spat in between snickers, "I doubt you'll ever able to understand the choice you make now."

The nets holding Beastboy resolutely to the ground unexpectedly coiled into a small rope and flung back to a cheery Robin.

Looking up at Slade, Beastboy saw a slight smile play across the villain's cracked mask as he released his hold on both Terra and Raven.

Beastboy instinctively reacted and flew into the air.

He knew he could only rescue one of them.

He knew it could only be one of them.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry guys I just had to do it, I myself still haven't 100% decided who Beastboy is going to save and who his going to let die...any suggestions just let me know : )**

**Next chapter is on the way!!**

**Review will be appreciated : D**


	5. Chapter 5 Run from tommorow

Slade was on the edge of the roof, grasping Terra by the neck with his right hand, and Raven with his other.

Beastboy let all self-control go.

Transforming in a rapid succession, Beastboy used all his strength to break free of the numerous nets.

"I'm going to kill you!" Beastboy viciously bellowed.

Slade stopped laughing and let out a long growl.

"You were so...so attuned with my training young changeling. So loyal. So strong. So willing to kill", Slade spitefully howled at Beastboy, "but I've got them now, they're all mine now Beastboy. I don't mind losing one Titan; you'll eventually understand young Beast. Though", Slade venomously spat in between snickers, "I doubt you'll ever able to understand the choice you make now."

The nets holding Beastboy resolutely to the ground unexpectedly coiled into a small rope and flung back to a cheery Robin.

Looking up at Slade, Beastboy saw a slight smile play across the villain's cracked mask as he released his hold on both Terra and Raven.

Beastboy instinctively reacted and flew into the air.

He knew he could only rescue one of them.

He knew it could only be one of them.

**Chapter five: Run from tomorrow. Run from today. Run to the past.**

_Raven_

_Raven_

_Raven I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you Raven_

_Raven…Raven_

_**RAVEN!**_

Within the very second Slade released his grip, Beastboy rapidly transformed, and was in the air flying at the speed of light towards the fast plunging bodies. Fighting against the whipping winds, Beastboy powerfully collided with a body, halting its swift descend to the ground, and wrapped himself around her. At that very instant, a blood-chilling batter from the ground filled the silent sky.

"Oh this is too good! You're just too good young changeling!" Slade burst into a sudden cackling fit, as Beastboy hung mid-air, grasping the body he had just saved in a rigid hold, his troubled eyes locked onto the motionless body kilometers beneath him.

It was…so…still.

She was…so…still.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Slade continued to dispense a strident amount of chuckles, "oh Beastboy, Beastboy this is just too good! I did not deserve this much of a reward!"

Beastboy's eyes never left the frozen body below him, as he slowly descended to the earth and gently placed the unconscious girl in his arms to the ground. Falling to his knees, Beastboy little by little reached out for the still girl and tenderly brushed away her soft hair from her face, sinking his dark emerald green eyes into her lifeless eyes that shot back at him.

Resting his palm against her cold cheek, Beastboy became oblivious to the world around him. His rough jade hair fell across his now colorless face; Beastboy leaned into the face and placed his forehead against hers.

Slade's unsettling mirth began to gradually diminish as Beastboy slowly stood up and looked up at Slade.

Slade was never one to feel susceptible or, for that matter, _afraid_ of anything or anyone; but the tall, hunched teenager beneath him sent frightening shivers down his spine as the changeling viciously glared with a macabre glower towards the towering villain.

"Now, now _Beastboy_" Slade scorned in a loud voice, "you wouldn't go and blame this on me would you?"

In a bloodcurdling explosion, lighting and a heavy downpour began to plummet to the land, soaking the Titans and Slade head to toe in a trice.

"Because, _dear Beastboy_" Slade continued, "I did give you a choice, did I not?"

Beastboy clenched his hands into tight fists and let out a deathlike roar.

Slade intrinsically tensed at the unexpected and horrifying sound.

"I gave you a choice!" Slade barked, growing uneasy. "And I'm giving you another one now!"

Beastboy gritted his teeth as he saw the three merry looking Titans behind him tense and shift into their fighting stance that Beastboy knew for years meant nothing but battle.

"Fight the Titans and I, risking not only yourself but the one you just saved-"

Beastboy's eyes quickly darted to the girl who lay, breathing and unconscious beside the motionless body.

"Or", Slade bellowed, "leave now, with her, and I'll come for both of you when the time is needed for assistance!"

"You won't take me alive!" Beastboy screamed, as he ripped a ferocious unruly snarl.

Slade shook his head and let out a snicker.

"Isn't that what you said last time? Last time when you thought all I needed was a tyro but not your help to save her. Look at what you did now. You oh so obediently brought the Titans to me! Because of her! To save her a second time?"

Beastboy felt the wet pricks of tears forming as he slowly bent to pick up the girl he had saved and lifted her up by her legs, bringing her arms around his neck.

"Leave now Beastboy! Leave! Run!" Slade screeched. "Run!"

Beastboy bent again to pick the lifeless body with his free hand when he heard Slade shout again, more forcefully than the last bellow.

"Leave it…leave her…she's dead."

Beastboy ignored the lethal order and bent to pick up the corpse when he all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in his arm.

Cyborg gripped the changeling's arm and twisted with such vigor, Beastboy was so sure he heard a faint break.

"Leave her I said!"

Beastboy was let go as he stared at the body and then back at Slade.

"You will die Slade" Beastboy spat, choking back tears.

"As will you someday changeling, as will you" Slade hissed, a smirk playing across his half covered face.

Beastboy turned around and began to run.

Run from Slade.

Run from the Titans.

Run from Raven.

Beastboy swiftly transformed into a barbaric wolf, placing Terra firmly between his shoulder blades and began to run with heavy pants.

He didn't know where to run to or how to for that matter.

All Beastboy knew was that tomorrow was the beginning.

_Tomorrow…tomorrow, _Beastboy kept repeating to himself as tears poured down his face_, fuck tomorrow. Fuck tomorrow! FUCK TOMMOROW!_

Slade leapt to the floor and picked up the lifeless Raven and threw her across his shoulder, letting her arms dangle across his back. Motioning to the Titans, Slade began to sprint in the opposite direction of Beastboy when he heard a thunderous and deafening howl not far behind.

Slade sneered and tightened his grip around Raven.

_Tomorrow_, Slade thought to himself, _tomorrow the war will begin._

**A/N: Review please! I really want to know what all of you thought of it…**


	6. QUICK NOTE: REWRITTEN!

**A/N: rewritten!**

Hey guys just a quick word, it's come to my attention that some of you really didn't like what happened in the last chapter and want me to change it, but sorry I'm not going to. I like it how it is, and, hopefully if I'm not bombarded with mates and school, the next chapter will be up soon…also BB is not out of character, there is a reason why he had to save Terra, the reason why he turned in the Titans to Slade, the whole reason why he worked with Slade. I've sort have made it obvious, didn't I? lol If you don't like, don't read, simple as that…

**By the way to all of my awesome fans out there I will also not be changing the pairing name from BB and Rae to BB and to Terra because if some of you *cough* just wait for the next chapter and not be a pain in the ass you'll see why I chose this pairing. Also uhh…if you think my work is 'garbage' why do you waste your time reading it? :)**

For all the fans out there who have reviewed **thank you** so much it's always a motivator when I hear from you :D


	7. Chapter 6 Till death do us part

**Chapter 6: Till death do us part**

"Where the hell have you been?"

Beastboy automatically looked up at the harsh voice.

Raven sat, legs crossed, a thick brown book in one hand.

Beastboy shut the Towers entrance door, typed in the security code and began to walk past the Titan's lounge and towards the hallway.

"Beastboy!" Raven shouted, quickly standing.

Beastboy sighed and slowly turned around matching Raven's glowering glare.

"Where have you been?" Raven repeated.

Beastboy grew agitated, letting out an angry groan.

Raven stood her ground.

_Leave, now._

"Beastboy?" Raven stepped closer.

_No, no. Don't come next to me. Raven! Raven run! Run!_

Raven drew her cloak's hood down and slowly placed her hands on Beastboy's chest.

"Where have you been Beast?" Raven mumbled as she slowly stroked Beastboy's upper body.

_Raven stop. Please. Raven!_

"Where?" Raven, with little effort, pushed down with her palms and fell atop of a silent, glaring Beastboy.

_NO! NO!_

"Where?" Raven leaned into Beastboy's ear and slowly began to nibble the bottom lobe.

_RAVEN!_

"Hrmmm?" With a flick of her hand, Raven cast a dark energy field around Beastboy and herself, disintegrating all of their clothes in the frame of a second.

_Please…please…_

Raven let out a soft moan as she placed herself between Beastboy.

"Tell me" she whispered, slowly grinding her hips.

_Please Raven run! RUN!_

"Tell me!" Raven shrieked.

_I c-can't Raven stop! Stop!_

Raven let out a shrill laugh as she drove herself inside Beastboy and began to furiously move her hips back and forth.

_RAVEN! RAVEN!_

"AHHHH!"

Beastboy awoke with a jolt, sweat beading across his face, his rough sea green hair stuck to his face.

"Beastboy what the hell did you do?"

Beastboy rubbed his eyes as his vision came forth. Terra was kneeling beside him on the dirt, holding onto her arm that seemed to slowly be leaking a deep crimson.

"You attacked me in your sleep!"

Terra looked up at Beastboy, tears forming in her eyes.

"You called for her. You called for her."

Beastboy glared at Terra.

"Every night", Terra continued in a whisper, "every night Beast, even back at the warehouse you called for her. She died two days ago!"

"Shut up Terra!" Beastboy roared, "You don't know what the hell you're saying!"

Terra frantically stood up, letting go of her bleeding arm.

"Admit it" she shrieked, "Y-you didn't come back for me!"

Beastboy furiously grabbed Terra by the shoulders.

"SHUT UP TERRA! SHUT UP ABOUT RAVEN! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!"

"N-no, NO", Terra screamed as tears began to fall down her face; "you didn't come back for me! I thought…I thought you were only working for Slade, for me! Not for her! NOT FOR HER!"

Beastboy let out a rippling snarl as he threw Terra to the ground.

"I saved you! Instead of _her_! I saved you…instead of _Raven_", Beastboy fell to the floor, and his hands in his face as he continuously repeated what he just said.

"You know don't you?" Terra said in shock, as she anxiously stood up, covering her wounded arm.

Beastboy lifted his head, tears coming to a halt.

"How long?" Terra asked.

Beastboy sustained scowlin at Terra.

"Your arm's not bleeding anymore Terra. I'm not an idiot. It's healed."

"HOW LONG?"

"The day Slade told me he found you alive; I knew it was the only possible explanation."

Terra gasped at the sudden realisation.

"Everything…everything was a lie. Before Slade did this to me and after?"

Beastboy faintly shook his head as Terra began to tremble.

"There was a part of me that liked you Terra, before you betrayed the Titans, but I-I always needed Raven. I knew she didn't, knew she wouldn't ever want me so I-"

"Used me" Terra sobbed.

"No", Beastboy infuriatingly continued, "I thought maybe, since Raven thought I was nothing but a joke all the time, maybe being with you I could get over her. But when you left, something in Raven opened to me..."

Terra snorted through her sobs.

"Y-you never d-did! YOU USED ME!"

Beastboy turned his eyes to the earth.

"I'm sorry."

"All this time", Terra screeched, her arms flailing across the air, "you just wanted to give what I have…what Slade and I have to her!"

Beastboy nodded as his eyes kept to the ground.

"You betrayed ME AND THE TITANS!"

"I didn't betray them; I had hand them over to Slade if I never wanted Raven to die!"

Terra grew enraged.

"I HATE YOU!" summoning a nearby boulder, Terra charged it at Beastboy.

Within the second, Beastboy transformed into a tyrannosaurus-rex and crushed the boulder with his iron tail, sending the scattering rocks to Terra.

Fallen and shaken aback, Terra wept even harder.

"You only saved me because you knew if you saved Raven, she would die with the rest of the Titans."

Beastboy transformed to his human self and walked towards Terra.

"It was humanity or Raven? By saving me, you saved the world and the rest of the Titans."

Beastboy extended his calloused hand to Terra.

Terra viciously shook her head.

"No, no…"

"TERRA!"

"I kissed you…no…"

Beastboy grounded his teeth together.

"I said I'm sorry Terra, I-I needed you to believe that I cared for yo-"

"NO! I kissed you, we kissed...I gave you-"

Terra stopped mid-sentence as she saw Beastboy's emerald eyes grow.

Beastboy lifted up his hand and let it trail his lips, his mind racing at the sudden impossible possibility.

Terra muffled her sobs as she recklessly wiped her eyes.

"I guess Slade knew that when you were with me, you'd continue to see Raven until you finally left."

Beastboy's heart began to frenetically beat.

"A-are you telling me? Are you telling me that I…_Raven_…we…"

Terra didn't want to; she knew everything that she had worked for would now come to an end.

Terra nodded.

"She died. It worked. Why do you think Slade told you to leave her body? Everything was a deception, just to get her."

Beastboy shook his head and grabbed Terra, pulling her to her feet.

"Summon a rock, a boulder…_anything_!"

Beastboy let go of Terra and slowly walked backwards,

"Quickly Terra! You have to…_**You have to kill me**_!"

**A/N: Ok, ok before you guys start throwing fruit at me I need to say something, yes it may seem confusing but all questions will be answered in the next chapter and a certain *coughlemoncough* will occur, but again please don't throw fruit at me just yet; not to be mean or whatever but I won't be putting up the next chapter until I receive a gracious amount of reviews (I have a number it's actually my fav number too lol)…sorry guys but you know what to do now, the power lies in your mouse and that green little box :) until next time!!**


End file.
